Fuel supply systems which are used particularly in gas or dual-fuel engines may be specifically designed due to security purposes. For example, double-walled or multi-walled configurations may be applied to all gas supplying components to be used in gas or dual-fuel engines. Double-walled fuel supply systems may be used on ships or vessels where gas or dual-fuel engines may be operated. The same applies to gas or dual-fuel engines used to generate electric power.
Double-walled fuel supply systems may be configured such that fuel may be piped from a first place to a second place within an inner pipe surrounded by an outer pipe. Double-walled configurations of fuel supply systems may be used to prevent leakage of gas into the atmosphere in case of damage to the inner pipe of the fuel supply system.
In case of a leakage in a double-walled fuel supply system, it is necessary to localize the leakage to facilitate repair.
DE 195 25 176 A1 shows a double-walled fuel supply pipe system having local leakage detection means. In particular, the double-walled fuel supply pipe system is divided into a plurality of sections, and the space between the inner and outer walls of each section is connected to a separate inert gas feed line in order to be filled with high pressure inert gas. Each of the feed lines is provided with a pressure controller, a magnetic valve and a sensor. Leakage detection in each of the sections is carried out by periodically closing all the magnet valves, except for the magnet valve of the section to be monitored, and monitoring whether the pressure decreases or not. A pressure decrease may be indicative of a leakage in that respective section.
DE 10 2008 015 611 A1 shows a double-walled fuel supply pipe system for a combustion engine having local leakage detection means. In particular, an outer pipe of a double-walled high pressure fuel line is divided into a plurality of sections, each of the sections being provided with a leakage detection device having a first and a second position. In the first position, a connection between the outer pipes of each of the sections is established. In the second position, a connection between an outer pipe of a section and the outside of the double-walled fuel supply pipe system is established for detecting whether fuel is escaping or not. Escape of fuel may be indicative of a leakage in the respective section.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of the prior systems.